


Assassin's Creed One Shot Collections

by DevilSlayer



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Series of one shots set in AC universe set in au where there is no Juno and such, the artifacts and such still exist but that is it.Featuring various pairings including Older Flavia x Shao Jun!!
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Anne Bonny/Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre, Aveline de Grandpré/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Aya | Amunet/Bayek (Assassin's Creed), Deanna Geary/Layla Hassan, Desmond Miles/Lucy Stillman, Evie Frye/Jacob Frye, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Sofia Sartor, Flavia Auditore/Shao Jun, Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed), Shay Cormac/Hope Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Assassin's Creed One Shot Collections

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of lol

Date: 1535  
Location: China

It had been many years since death of her father, The Legendary Assassin Ezio Auditore of course she learned of such with help from her mother and Aunt, Flavia though did not pursue such occupation however she did learn to fight and defend herself by her Aunt, flavia became a painter and since young age she sold many paintings to musuems the now 22 year old left home and came here to China, she had inherited the Auditore estate after her mother passed given to her by her aunt.

it also been years since she saw Shao Jun the young woman that had come, Flavia wondered about her if she was okay, Flavia had also decided to give the estate to her brother Marcello who had become an Assassin and she moved to China and got a home she was currently shopping she had a basket with variety of ingredients and other sorts, Flavia finished her shopping and headed back home, as she was making her way back she felt as if someone was following her, She looks back and sees cloaked figures following her.

Flavia began to run and got back home she quickly locked the door and grabbed a dagger the door was busted open and three chinese guards brandished their blades and spoke in their language, Flavia did not understand when she heard a female voice speak the same language, the three men turned only to be met with a Chinese sword to one of the men's throats and then swift kicks and strikes that took down the other two killing them, the woman sheathed the straight sword onto her back.

" Been awhile Flavia Auditore".

Flavia knew that voice, she looked closer and saw the face of Shao Jun." Shao Jun...it's been awhile". Shao Jun walks up." you have grown...tell me how is master Ezio". Flavia looked down, how was she suppose to tell her that he was dead." i see....i am sure he passed with a smile on his face". Flavia looked at her." you must leave, templars know you are here and know who you are Flavia Auditore, it is not safe for you here take what is necessary and come with me". Flavia nodded, she should have known her family would be hunted even after her father's death, Flavia packed what she deemed necessities and followed Shao Jun.

Shao Jun had not seen the young girl in eleven years and Shao Jun had to admit Flavia had grown to be a beautiful young woman, She mentally shook impure thoughts from her mind, now was not the time to flirt nor for romance, the girl was in danger all because of her family name Shao Jun had done her research and knows of the Auditore history, Shao Jun gripped the young girl's name the two hid in the shadow of the alleyways, She looks to Flavia and saw fear in her eyes but also determination.

Shao Jun looks around and sees some of her assassins, one spots her and nods they remained hidden as Templars rushed past speaking in chinese, Shao Jun signals the assassins to follow them and take care of them, Shao Jun and Flavia moved quickly repeating each time a templar came by it was not long before Shao Jun and Flavia reached a large building Flavia clearly could tell it was a safe haven for the Assassins here or to be more exact a Base of Operations.

" Mentor welcome back....ah you must be Lady Flavia Auditore, please make yourself comfortable we will make you feel at home as best as possible".

Flavia shyly nodded, Shao Jun turns to her." a room is ready for you come". Flavia followed the master assassin and came to a room that was clearly meant for Shao Jun, it was not plain but not too exotic." I can't sleep here...this is your bedchambers". Shao Jun looks at her." I rarely sleep here, please you are a guest". Flavia wanted to protest but decided not to, Shao Jun turned to leave when Flavia grabs her hand." Stay...". Shao Jun looked at her, something in Flavia's eyes told her to stay but Shao Jun was if honest afraid of losing another person she might end up caring about, Shao Jun slipped out of her grasp.

" Goodnight".

And Shao Jun left, Flavia sighed sad she began to unpack, maybe things will be better after she adjusts to her new surroundings.

* Weeks or So Later*

Shao Jun tried being a kind and hospitible host while hunting and killing Templars, Shao Jun was having a hard time being in the same room as Flavia, everytime Flavia walked by Shao Jun would feel her heart speed up, Shao Jun knew the feeling it was love, she had come to fall for the young woman and Shao Jun was frightened in losing her, she lost people she loved before but losing Flavia might break her so Shao Jun remained Emotionless to the young italian woman, Shao Jun however was in for a night of surprises.

she decided to go to the baths built in the place, she entered and began to undress scars riddled her body from battles and failed attempts on her life, there was a gasp then Shao Jun turned and found Flavia." I-i-i am sorry! i....i will leave now....". Flavia was suddenly grabbed and next thing she knew warm lips were against hers in a heated yet passionate kiss, Flavia felt her eyes close as she melted into the kiss, weeks of tension finally being released, Shao Jun was the first to pull away.

" i cannot be silent any longer....it is fine if you do not feel the same".

" Shao Jun....i do...i just was afraid you might reject...me".

Shao jun pressed her head against hers." how could i ever reject you...i am scared if honest...i lost loved ones....". Flavia grasps Shao Jun's hands and presses them against her chest to have her feel her heartbeat." i am not going anywhere...just know this is...all new to me". Shao Jun for once in her life gave a small loving smile." then we will take things slow", Flavia smiled." then sleep with me in same bed it is very lonely at nights". Shao Jun and Flavia kissed again." very well i suppose i can start tonight but how bout we both enjoy the baths".

end

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Shao Jun is slightly out of character, also The Isu Juno, Minerva and whoever does not exist, other gods do though but no Isu stuff.
> 
> so first chapter i might do more of these two, also this will be updated sporadically, next chapter might be EviexJacob and might be a explicit chapter i do not know yet


End file.
